You Again
by JennyLupin
Summary: A story about a girl named Jennifer Gosselin who had a run in with a famous char. and got pregnant. This takes place 11 years after her years at Hogwarts
1. 1

You Again  
  
By ~*Jenny Lupin*~  
  
  
  
"Elizabeth! Guess what came by owl for you today!" A young woman around thirty-named Jennifer Gosselin yelled to her 11-year-old daughter. Her daughter ran into the room and grabbed the envelope on the counter. She tore open the envelope and read the contents. She squealed with delight. "Oh my gosh! I get to go to Hogwarts mum!" She threw her arms around her mother. Then she started to jump up and down. "Ok settle down honey! That means we get to have a trip to Diagon Alley! Your favorite place!" Jennifer exclaimed. Elizabeth set down the letter on the table and ran up to her room to send and owl to her friends. She was so excited. Jennifer giggled to herself. "She is growing up so fast!" She smiled to herself. She then started to prepare dinner. (A/N: I should give you a little background about Jennifer. She teacher Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. She got pregnant when she was 17 and she had a baby at 18 years of age. I won't tell you who the father is yet but you might be able to guess.)  
  
"Do you have all of your things?" Asked Jennifer as she helped her daughter onto the Hogwarts Express. "Yes I have everything I double checked everything last night!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Well, I will see you at Hogwarts dear," Jennifer gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you meet some new friends," just then the conductor blew his whistle. "Alright honey I will see you later bye!" She yelled over the noise of the engine. She stepped back and waved to Elizabeth. Then Jennifer apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Follow me," said Professor McGonagall as she and the first years entered the hall. Jennifer saw Elizabeth talking to a boy and a girl on either side of her. "Geez," Jennifer thought to herself, "Elizabeth is already picking up boys!" She chuckled a little. She watched as the students were sorted one by one, then McGonagall got to Elizabeth's name. Jennifer leaned forward in her chair a little. It took a few minutes for the hat to makes it decision but to Jennifer delight Elizabeth got placed in Gryffindor. Her old house. She made it through dinner with out anyone speaking to her. Then Dumbledore turned to her. "Jennifer, I have to tell you a little about the new potions teacher. (Jennifer's breath caught in her throat) It's Malfoy Jennifer. Draco Malfoy." Jennifer looked to him with utter amazement on his face. Her mouth gaped open a little. "I'm afraid it is true. I'm sure you will be able to make it though won't you?" Jennifer nodded. If she needed help she would go to her mother, the school nurse, Madame Johnson (Her mother divorced her father and remarried). Jennifer looked around the staff table and then her eyes landed on someone with strikingly white-blonde hair and cold gray eyes. He hadn't noticed her yet, she was a little thankful for that. But he must have heard Elizabeth's name. Oh well, stop worrying Jennifer. She mentally slapped herself. 


	2. 2

1 You Again Chapter 2  
  
By ~*JennyLupin*~  
  
  
  
"Well, hello again class!" Jennifer said as she walked in. "Hey Miss G!" Fred Weasley said as Jennifer sat down. (A/N Just to let you know I'm going to start calling Jennifer Jenny) "Well Fred, I think I missed you the least of all." Jenny said. The whole class starting laughing at the last statement. "I also, do hope that, you will not have any jokes in my class, remember last year?" She said putting a stern look on her face. He blushed a little. He had brought one of his jokes in her class and it made everyone break out into a fit of hiccups. "Well anyway, today we will learn about. Hags!" She looked around at her class smiling. George Weasley said sarcastically, "Oh boy, I can't wait to hear this!" She smiled at this comment. All right well anyway, hags can be benevolent spirits associated with harvests and spinning. Others are witchlike figures who torment and even eat people. But all hags are the same they are old and very ugly." Her lesson continued without anymore interruptions. She was very happy about how all of them were taking notes. "Well, I'm very proud of you guys. For your behavior today I will grant you. no homework!" Everyone cheered. Then the bell rang; they all gathered their stuff and left the room. She sighed. Geez those two Weasleys are always getting on my nerves, but you have to admit they are pretty good kids," Jenny thought to herself as she was getting ready for her next class. First years, Slytherin and Gryffindor, oh boy, I wonder how these first year Slytherins are this year. She thought to herself as they started to enter the room. She watched as the students filed in, then Elizabeth was the last one. She was still with the girl and boy she was with last night. "Good morning class, My name is Professor Jennifer Gosselin, you may call me Professor Gosselin or Professor G, or and I don't mind it Miss G. A student in my fifth year this year made that up for me when he was in his first year. He has been calling me that ever since. But I prefer you to call me Professor Gosselin. Well, anyway, on with the lesson, today we will learn about vampires," All through the lesson she noted that the Slytherins were not that bad this year. But there was one kid that totally pissed her off. He had light brown hair that was slicked back. And it reminded her of someone. But his eyes also reminded her of someone. His eyes were silver-gray. But he also had an attitude that reminded her of someone. She had to interrupt her lesson several times to tell him to be quiet. She didn't remember his name but she really didn't care. When the bell rang she was relieved. She walked over to her desk and put her fingertips to her temples. She started making little circles. She sighed. Then she felt someone standing infront of her desk. She looked up and it was Elizabeth. "Oh hey honey, how was your day so far?" "It was great! I had a whole lot of fun in Potions, we played this fun game, and the teacher was so nice. I got like 20 points for Gryffindor for answering the questions right." Elizabeth replied a little excitement in her voice. "That's great honey, boy I remember my days in Potions, I had this really mean teacher name Snape and he was such a jerk. He took points away if I got the question or potion right. I so wanted to punch him sometimes," Jenny said anger in her voice. "So," she continued, "what's his name?" But she later regretted it. "His name is Professor Draco Malfoy," upon hearing this Jenny fell out of her chair. She knew he was a teacher here but she didn't know that he was teaching potions, let alone him being really nice! "Oh mom are you ok?" Elizabeth asked as she rushed over to help Jenny. "Yeah, I'm sorry I just accidentally lost my balance." She lied. She stood up and straightened up and dusted herself off. "It's time for you to go to lunch, I'll be there in a minute, after I straighten up my room a little." "Ok mom, see ya later," Elizabeth said as she walked out. Jenny sighed and straightened up her room. Her thoughts were on what Elizabeth said about Draco. Could he have changed? 


	3. 3

1 You Again Chapter 3  
  
By: ~*JennyLupin*~  
  
  
  
Jenny acted casual as she took her seat at the teacher's table. She looked over at her daughter and waved. Elizabeth waved back. She was contemplating what lesson she was going to teacher the second years when lunch came. After she ate Dumbledore turned to her, "How are you surviving? Have you talked to him yet?" "Well, yes I'm surviving and no I haven't talked to him yet." Jenny answered. "You do know you can't ignore him forever?" Dumbledore replied glancing over at Draco. "I know," she replied a little agitated. She glanced at him and her gaze held. Wow, he has changed. He has more muscle; he doesn't have that pale pointed face. But his are the same. The same steel cold gray eyes, that she melted at those years ago. He looked up from talking to Professor Flitwick. As fast as she could she turned her head away. She sighed. Dumbledore is right. I can't ignore him forever.  
  
She made it through the rest of the day. But it was after her last class left that changed her forever. She was sitting at her desk when there came a knock at her door. "You can come in," she said. Jenny was just finishing the last classwork when she decided to look up. When she looked back on that moment she sometimes regretted it but she picked her head up and met the eyes of none other then. Draco Malfoy. 


	4. 4

1 You Again Chapter 4  
  
By:  
  
~*JennyLupin*~  
  
  
  
"Hi," she managed to say. She was so nervous; she pretty much couldn't say anything. "Hi," he answered back. Oh boy, what is he going to say! She thought to herself. Then out of no where she got a sudden burst of anger. Anger for just leaving her one day without a note or a good bye kiss or anything. I wonder what his excuse is! There was a deafening silence between them. "What do you want?" She asked with malice in her voice. "I just want to talk to you," he answered. She got up and walked to the back of her room where the Grindylow tank was. She rummaged in some cabinets. Then she came out with some food and fed it to the Grindylow with an evil grin on its face. She walked to the other side of the room to see if the Red Cap was ok. She was just trying to stall. Then he answered her question. "I came here to talk to you about the day I left," That caught her attention. "No wait let me guess, The Dark Lord was calling you," She answered before he could say anything. "That's not it. I left to protect you and Elizabeth from the Dark Lord. So I joined the many Aurors that went in sereach of the Dark Lord. It was a long campaign but we finally won, as you know." "Why didn't you come back?" she asked tears coming to her eyes. That seemed to stump him. "Yeah, that's what I thought," she said as tears of anger came out of her eyes. She walked back to her desk but he caught her wrist. She looked down at his hand; then she looked up at his eyes. They seemed to have softened some since the last time I saw him, she thought to herself. She couldn't seem to take her eyes away from his. "I didn't come back, because I didn't know what you would say to me. I know your temper, and me leaving without saying good bye or anything, I thought you would be extremely mad." Then the tears came. "Draco, I don't see why you thought that, I loved you Draco, I wouldn't love any other. I would not have been mad or anything like that. I would have been happy. Happy that you had come home safe. I wanted you to help me raise our child. To be there for her Quidditch games. To help her when she needed it. To comfort her in the time of need. But it wasn't you that was there for her. It was me. All 11 years of her life. All because you were scared to come back." She wrenched her wrist out of his grasp, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and make a lesson plan for my classes tomorrow," With that she walked out of her classroom. After of few minutes of him standing there, he finally walked out of the room.  
  
She made it through the rest of the week without so much as a glance from Draco. She was also thinking about telling Elizabeth that Draco was her father. But she could not bring her self to do it. It was just too hard for her. She was still furious with him for leaving her when she was pregnant with Elizabeth. Leaving her to raise her by herself. Whenever she was at dinner she avoided looking over at him. But she of course happily chatted with Dumbledore. But it was one dinner that Dumbledore yet again asked if she had talked to him yet. She nodded her head and he didn't ask anymore questions. Then he stood up to make an announcement. Jenny rather liked the announcement. "Students, I would like to inform you that we will be having a ball toward the end of the year. All years can attend. We will have more information soon," then he sat back down. A buzz fell over the students. Probably discussing what they were going to wear. Jenny was still contemplating whether she wanted to go or not. She had no idea what she wanted to do. And if she did go, what color dress robes would she wear? 


End file.
